Miss Mary Bennet
by very.loud
Summary: Mrs. Bennet könnte überglücklich sein, hat sie doch alle ihre Töchter gut verheiratet - bis auf eine. Mary scheint unverheiratet und weit weg von zu Hause durchaus zufrieden. P&P, WIP
1. Kapitel 1

diese fanfiction wurde überarbeitet. Kapitel 4 wurde stark verändert, Kapitel 5 ist brandneu:)  
  
Miss Mary Bennet  
  
oder:  
  
Was Mrs Bennet zum perfekten Glück noch fehlte  
  
Kapitel 1 Die Freude, welche man verspürte, wenn man die Schwester der allseits beliebten, glücklichen und dazu noch recht wohlhabenden Mrs. Darcy, Mrs. Bingley, Lady Bristol und der verwitweten Mrs. Wickham, baldige Mrs. Denny, war, kannte auch bei Miss Mary Bennet keine Grenzen. Nun ja, fast keine Grenzen - hätte sie nicht immer wieder von ihrer Mutter, Mrs. Bennet, vom Glück der Schwestern zu hören bekommen - immer mit dem Drängen verbunden, sie solle sich doch bitte auch bald so glücklich verheiraten. Und so befand sich unsere Heldin, froh dem Jammern der Mutter zu entkommen, in der Kutsche nach Derbyshire, nachdem sie es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, auf ihrer Reise von Bath nach Pemberley zu ihrer Schwester Elizabeth, im Hause ihrer Eltern halt zu machen.  
  
Mary Bennet, 28 Jahre, noch immer unverheiratet und somit für die meisten 'eine alte Jungfer', liebte ihre Eltern und Longbourn sehr, doch hatte sie sich bereits im Alter von 18 Jahren in die Stellung einer Gouvernante und Hauslehrerin geflüchtet. Zu erst hatte sie in London die Kinder einer Bekannten ihrer Tante Mrs. Gardiner im Lesen und Rechnen unterrichten dürfen. Nach zwei Jahren wechselte sie zu einer Familie in Brighton und wiederum zwei Jahre später zu einer Familie nach Bath, um deren Töchter, neben dem Lesen und Rechnen, auch Lektionen in richtigem Betragen zu erteilen, denn Eltern in Bath schienen in Anbetracht der vielen Vergnügungsmöglichkeiten immer in Angst um die Moral ihrer Kinder zu leben. (Dennoch zogen sie es nicht auch nur ein Mal in Betracht, den Ort zu Gunsten eines ruhigeren Lebens zu verlassen.)  
  
In all den Jahren hatte Mary nie aufgehört, Bücher aller Art zu lesen und so war sie nun bestens bewandert in Dingen der Literatur, der Kunst, der Religion, der Geographie und der Geschichte. Bereits in Bath hatte sie die beiden Töchter der Familie Morton, Eleanor und Elizabeth, in diesen Fachgebieten unterrichtet, so dass jene nach sechs Jahren, in denen sie von Miss Bennet gelernt hatten, gebildeter und weltoffener waren als ihre vierzehnjährigen Altersgenossinnen. Nur ungern hatte die Familie die Lehrerin entlassen, doch konnten sie sie auch nicht zurückhalten, als diese auf Bitten ihrer Schwester Mrs. Darcy eiligst nach Pemberley in Derbyshire aufbrechen wollte.  
  
Pemberley im Mai 1824  
  
Meine Liebe Mary,  
  
Mit viel Freude las ich all Deine Briefe, in denen Du mir so farbenfroh Dein Glück in Bath schildertest. Und so fällt es mir doppelt schwer, Dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten, der keinen Aufschub duldet.  
  
Die Gouvernante meiner Kinder, Miss Margaret Dashwood, wird in weniger als drei Monaten heiraten und wir werden ohne Lehrerin sein. Ich würde sie selbst unterrichten, erwartete ich nicht bald das nächste Kind.  
  
Würdest Du uns helfen? Könntest Du so schnell wie nur irgend möglich herkommen und Miss Dashwoods Platz einnehmen? Mr. Darcy würde Dich natürlich angemessen bezahlen.  
  
Bitte antworte schnell.  
  
In Hoffnung, dass Du meine Bitten erhörst,  
  
Deine Lizzy  
  
Mary hatte den Brief unzählige Male gelesen und einige Tage darüber nachgedacht. In Bath hatte sie sechs glückliche Jahre bei den Mortons verbracht, doch wenn eine ihrer Schwestern ihre Hilfe benötigte, konnte sie das doch nicht einfach ignorieren. Nach drei Tagen ging sie zu Mrs. Morton, um sie um die Entlassung zu bitten. Jene sprach am Abend mit ihrem Gatten und beide riefen Mary am Tag darauf zu sich. Mary erklärte erneut, warum ein so plötzliches Abreisen von Nöten war und wurde dann schweren Herzens von ihren Aufgaben entbunden. Eleanor und Elizabeth weinten bitterlich und ließen sie erst gehen, nachdem ihr das Versprechen abgerungen war, sie möge sie doch bald wieder in Bath besuchen.  
  
Drei Wochen, nachdem Mary ihr Kommen Elizabeth zugesichert hatte, begab sich die junge Frau auf die Reise und musste den Umweg über Longbourn machen, nachdem Mrs. Bennet von Marys neuer Anstellung bei ihrer zweitältesten Tochter gehört hatte. Oh, und wie entzückt war die Mutter von dieser Möglichkeit. Sicher, in Bath wären Mary schon viele Gentlemen über den Weg gelaufen, doch tat sie sich glücklich damit, nicht einen von ihnen geehelicht zu haben, handelte es sich bei ihnen doch mit Sicherheit nur um Halunken. Aber in Derbyshire, ja, dort, wo Mr. Darcy unzählige Kontakte zu reichen, ehrbaren Junggesellen haben musste, dort musste sich doch auch ein Gatte für Mary finden. Natürlich, so hübsch wie Lydia war sie nicht und so konnte sie selbstverständlich nicht darauf hoffen, ebenso viel Glück zu haben wie die Jüngste, die sich nun schon den zweiten fabelhaften Ehemann gesichert hatte, nachdem der erste unter so tragischen Umständen dahingeschieden war, doch auch die unscheinbaren Gentlemen mussten irgend jemanden heiraten und wen, wenn nicht die ebenso unscheinbare wie reizlose Mary Bennet.  
  
Die hatte aber nie besonders viele Gedanken ans Heiraten verschwendet und glaubte auch nicht, dass sie es jemals tun würde. Nachdem all ihre Schwestern verheiratet waren und sie das Geld, dass sie als Lehrerin verdiente, ansparen hatte können, sah sie keine Veranlassung mehr, den Stand der Ehe einzugehen. Wozu brauchte sie, die mit 5000 Pfund durchaus auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte, sollten ihre Eltern sterben, noch einen Mann? Von diesen Gedanken erzählte sie ihrer Mutter allerdigns nichts. Vermutlich hätten sie Mrs. Bennet zu einem weiteren Nervenzusammenbruch verholfen.  
  
Doch zurück zu der Kutsche, in der unsere Heldin nun saß. Die Mittagsstunde war gerade erst vorbei, Mary war aus denkbaren Gründen bereits gegen 8 Uhr aufgebrochen, als sie schon den größten Teil des Weges hinter sich gebracht hatten. Allerdings waren sie trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde beinahe die einzigen, die sich auf der Straße befanden. Offenbar hatte es hier, weiter nördlich von Longbourn, am Abend zuvor heftig geregnet und die Straßen waren an einigen Stellen noch überflutet. An eben solch einer Stelle wurde Mary von ihrer Lektüre aufgeschreckt, als es heftig ruckte, der Wagen leicht kippte und schräg im Schlamm stecken blieb. Mary versuchte vorsichtig aufzustehen und aus der Kutsche zu gucken, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Weit und breit war nichts von dem Kutscher oder sonst wem zu sehen, der ihr aus dem Wagen hätte helfen können. Der Kutscher war wohl auf der Suche nach den Pferden, die sich vor Schreck auf und davon gemacht hatten, denn auch die waren nirgends zu erblicken. Mary seufzte, schob ihre Brille zurecht, glättete ihre Haare, hob ihren Rock leicht an und sprang vorsichtig von der Kutsche. Sie kam mit beiden Füßen im Schlamm auf, fand aber keinen Halt und rutschte aus, so dass sie nur kurz darauf im Schlamm saß. Natürlich musste ihr das passieren. Ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick kam ein Reiter auf der 'Straße des Unglücks', wie Mary sie nun bezeichnete, entlang, hielt an, stieg vom Pferd und zog seinen Hut, als sich das Fräulein schnell selbst aus ihrer misslichen Lage erhob, obwohl es am liebsten vor Scham in der Erde versunken wäre. Als sie aufblickte, erkannte sie den Herren, bezweifelte aber, dass er sich an sie erinnerte.  
  
"Guten Morgen," grüßte er höflich. "Wie kommt eine junge Dame wie Sie, in eine derart seltsame Situation in einer Kutsche ohne Kutscher und Pferde?"  
  
"Das wird mir wohl nur der Kutscher verraten können, der wohl gerade auf den Suche nach den Pferden ist, Colonel Fitzwilliam."  
  
"Oh, Sie kennen meinen Namen? Verraten sie mir auch, wo wir uns bereits begegnet sind?" Er schien zu überlegen, aber der Lösung nicht näher zu kommen.  
  
"Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie mich prompt vergaßen, nachdem wir einander vorgestellt wurden, treffen sie doch täglich so viele interessante Menschen." Mary klang ungewollt schnippisch. Sie zwang sich zu mehr Höflichkeit und setze erneut zu sprechen an. "Ich bin Mary Bennet, Elizabeth Darcys Schwester."  
  
"Natürlich, jetzt wo Sie's sagen. Sind sie nicht diejenige, die mich auf Darcys Hochzeit maßregelte, weil Sie glaubten, ich nähme die göttliche Institution der Ehe nicht ernst genug?"  
  
Mary errötete auf der Stelle. Warum vergaß niemand, dass sie einst versucht hatte, jeden mit moralischen Zitaten von Fordyce zu belehren? All das war ihr heute höchst peinlich (hatte sie doch die Weltfremdheit in Fordyces Interpretation der heiligen Schrift entdeckt) und sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer passenden Antwort. Doch bevor sie sprechen konnte, fuhr der Colonel fort: "Da ich bis heute noch nicht in den 'Hafen der Ehe' eingekehrt bin, hatten sie wohl recht, Miss Bennet," lachte er. "Doch bevor wir weiter über Vergangenes plaudern, sollte ich ihrem Gefährt vielleicht besser aus diesem Loch helfen. Ah, da kommt auch schon ihr Kutscher mit den Pferden. Zu zweit sollten wir es schaffen, die Räder zu befreien."  
  
Schon wandte er sich ab und ging auf den anderen Mann zu, um sich mit ihm über das weitere Vorgehen zu beraten. Mary erinnerte sich nun, was für ein Bild sie abgeben musste so vollkommen verdreckt und versuchte verzweifelt, ihr Kleid abzuklopfen, doch ohne Erfolg. Die beiden Männer kamen näher und wollten mit der Rettungsaktion beginnen. Zuvor jedoch zog jeder der beiden seinen Mantel aus und streifte die Hemdsärmel nach oben.  
  
Mary, die, wie es sich gehörte, wegsah, als sie sich die Herren ihrer Mäntel entledigten, entfernte sich ein Stück von der Kutsche. Der Kutscher spannte die Pferde erneut an und wollte sie führen, während Colonel Fitzwilliam das Gefährt zu schieben versuchte. Nun muss leider gesagt werden, dass es bei diesem Versuch blieb, denn wenn er rechts schob, sank das linke Rad weiter ein und wenn er links schob, das rechte. Die Kutsche jedoch bewegte sich kein Stück weiter.  
  
"Soll ich helfen?" Mary hatte die Rettungsaktion genauestens beobachtet und eine Idee, wie sie doch noch klappen könnte.  
  
"Sie, Miss Bennet? Wäre das nicht höchst unschicklich?" fragte der Colonel mit einem leichten Grinsen.  
  
"Allein schaffen sie es nicht und mein Kleid ist sowieso ruiniert. Und wenn ich nur ein wenig an der linken Seite schiebe, müssten wir die Räder befreien können."  
  
Erstaunt blickte der Colonel sie musternd an. "Gut beobachtet. Also dann - aber verletzen sie sich bitte nicht." Nachdem Mary ebenfalls ihren Mantel abgelegt hatte, stellte sie sich an das linke Hinterrad und versuchte es mit Hilfe einer Holzplanke, die der Kutscher von einem Bauernhof mitgebracht hatte, anzuheben, während der Colonel am rechten schob. Und tatsächlich: Gemeinsam schafften sie es schließlich, wenn auch mit viel Mühe. Erschöpft strich sich Mary mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und lächelte zufrieden. Sie wandte sich an den Colonel und dankte ihm, für seine Hilfe.  
  
"Ich nehme an, dass Sie auf dem Weg nach Pemberley sind?"  
  
"Ja, das bin ich."  
  
"Nun ja, bis dorthin ist es nicht mehr so weit und wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf: machen sie möglichst keine Rast mehr, bevor Sie ankommen, wenn sie nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen wollen." Er lachte nun, als Mary vollkommen erschrocken "Oh!" rief und im Wagen verschwand.  
  
In der Tat verging nur noch eine Stunde, bis sie endlich die Gärten von Pemberley entdeckte. Es wäre auch zu peinlich gewesen, hätte sie an einem Gasthaus anhalten müssen.  
  
....Fortsetzung folgt  
  
© 2003 Anne 


	2. Kapitel 2

Die Kutsche hielt direkt vor dem Haupteingang Pemberleys, wo auch schon das Ehepaar Darcy auf Mary wartete. Ohne sich darüber zu wundern, wie der Zeitpunkt ihrer Ankunft vorhergesehen werden konnte, begrüßte die jüngere ihre ältere Schwester und deren Gatten herzlich, erfreut beide nach so langer Zeit wieder zu erblicken. Immerhin waren drei Jahre seit dem letzten Aufeinandertreffen vergangen und auch der schwesterliche Briefkontakt wurde hier nicht so beständig gepflegt wie zwischen Elizabeth und Jane, oder Lydia und Kitty. Mary war immer die mittlere Schwester ohne größeren Bezug zu den übrigen vieren gewesen. Umso mehr freute es sie, dass Lizzy gerade sie um Hilfe bat, wo doch Jane sicher mit einer Lösung zur Seite gestanden hätte.  
  
"Liebe Mary, ich bin so froh, dass Du kommen konntest. Du willst Dich doch sicher ausruhen nach der anstrengenden Reise, nicht wahr?"  
  
Elizabeth Darcy umarmte ihre Schwester ebenso herzlich, wie sie selbst begrüßt wurde, konnte aber ein Schmunzeln bei Marys Anblick nicht unterdrücken. Was war nur geschehen?  
  
Ihr Ehemann, Fitzwilliam Darcy, mehr als wohlhabender Besitzer von Pemberley und die große Liebe in Elizabeths Leben, betrachtete seine Schwägerin ebenfalls grübelnd. Auch darauf bedacht, diesen Anblick vor seinen Sprösslingen zu verbergen, unterstützte er Elizabeth in ihren Drängen, Mary könne sich ohne die üblichen gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten auf ihr Zimmer begeben.  
  
Und so befand sich unsere Heldin nur kurze Zeit später in den Gemächern, die zumindest für ein paar Monate ihr gehören würden - ohne Tee, der sie hätte aufwärmen können, und ohne ihre Nichten und Neffen gesehen zu haben. Als sie jedoch in den Spiegel blickte, wusste sie warum. 'Was sollen sie nur von mir denken?' fragte sie sich bestürzt und hätte einige wenige Tränen der Verzweiflung vergossen, wäre nicht Eile gefragt gewesen. Auch klopfte es an der Tür und ein Dienstmädchen trat ein.  
  
"Ich bin Jenny, Miss. Mrs Darcy hat mich Ihnen für die kommenden Monate zugedacht."  
  
"Erfreut Jenny. Könntest du mir bitte eine Schüssel mit heißem Wasser bringen?"  
  
Nachdem sich Mary vom Dreck der Straße befreit hatte, zog sie ein taubengraues Kleid an und formte ihre Haare zu einem einfachen Knoten. Dann begab sie sich ins Erdgeschoss und wurde von einem Butler ins Teezimmer geführt. Bereits vor der Tür vernahm sie Gesprächsfetzen, die nichts gutes ahnen ließen. Als sie eintrat, sah sie auch sofort den Grund dafür: auch Colonel Fitzwilliam war natürlich anwesend und berichtete bereits von ihrem Aufeinandertreffen, sowie der schwierigen Rettungsaktion. Alle lachten fröhlich, als sie seinem Bericht lauschten, nur Mary nicht.  
  
Beschämt betrat sie das Gesellschaftszimmer und die Herren erhoben sich, bis sie sich auf den Platz neben dem Fenster gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Ach Mary, das Missgeschick tut mir schrecklich leid," wandte sich Elizabeth nun an sie und ergriff mitfühlend ihre Hand. "Ich hoffe, Du hast Dich von dem Schrecken erholt?"  
  
"Ja, das habe ich," versicherte ihre jüngere Schwester.  
  
"Dann kann ich dir ja Miss Dashwood und deine zukünftigen Schüler vorstellen. Sie müssten sich gleich zu uns gesellen. Tee?"  
  
Kaum das Mary ihre Tasse Tee entgegen genommen und sie auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben sich abgestellt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür schwungvoll und herein kamen vier Kinder unterschiedlichen Alters.  
  
Elizabeth lächelte und holte sie alle vier zu sich.  
  
"Meine lieben Kinder. Ich hoffe, Ihr erinnert Euch noch ein wenig an Eure Tante Mary. Mary, das sind William, der älteste mit 10 Jahren, die Zwillinge Emma und Josephine, beide 8 Jahre alt und unser kleiner John, 7 Jahre alt."  
  
Die Kinder, zumindest die beiden Mädchen und der jüngste, schienen sich ein wenig hinter ihrer Mutter zu verstecken. Mary versuchte, sie aufmunternd anzulächeln, als Lizzy auch schon fortfuhr. "Ah, und hier kommt unsere wundervolle Miss Margaret Dashwood."  
  
Ein Mädchen von vielleicht 24 Jahren betrat das Teezimmer. Sie hatte blonde Locken, blaue Augen, rosige Wangen und ein einnehmendes Lächeln.  
  
"Margaret, das ist meine Schwester Mary," stellte Elizabeth die beiden einander vor.  
  
"Sehr erfreut, Miss Bennet, ich habe schon so viel von Ihnen gehört."  
  
"Ebenso, Miss Dashwood. Und darf ich Ihnen bei dieser Gelegenheit zu Ihrer Verlobung gratulieren?"  
  
"Vielen Dank, Miss Bennet."  
  
Wahrscheinlich hätten die beiden Damen noch mehr Worte miteinander wechseln können, wenn nicht die Kinder nach ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit verlangt hätten.  
  
"Mama, wir haben einen Frosch gesehen!" berichtete der älteste der vier Geschwister voll Enthusiasmus, begleitet von passenden Kommentaren seiner Geschwister und Erklärungen von Margaret Dashwood.  
  
Derweil waren Mr. Darcy und Colonel Fitzwilliam in ihr eigenes Gespräch vertieft und Mary lauschte eher unbeteiligt der Erzählung des Froschabenteuers. Nun ja, sie versuchte zuzuhören, ertappte sich aber immer wieder dabei, wie sie auf ihre dampfende Teetasse starrte, ohne überhaupt an etwas zu denken. Die Reise hatte sie doch mehr beansprucht, als sie angenommen hatte.  
  
"Miss Bennet," sprach sie Margaret an. "Ich bin so froh, dass sie so früh kommen konnten. Ich werde bald nach Matlock Manor abreisen müssen, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen."  
  
"Das ist doch das Anwesen der Fitzwilliams, wenn ich mich nicht irre," unterbrach Mary sie.  
  
"Ja, das ist es. Dort wird auch die Hochzeit statt finden. Ich bin so glücklich. Es ist ein wunderbares Haus. Mein Verlobter und ich werden aber nach unserer Heirat nach Indien gehen, wo er in der Armee beschäftigt ist. Ich wollte immer schon nach Indien."  
  
Mary lächelte, anstatt zu antworten.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen fand sich die Gesellschaft, diesmal ohne Kinder, wieder im Teezimmer ein, in dem auch ein braunes Pianoforte stand. Auf Wunsch des Colonels nahm Miss Dashwood daran Platz und sang und spielte so wundervoll, wie es zu ihrem zarten Äußeren passte. Die anderen waren verzückt und verlangten nach mehr Musik, doch Miss Dashwood merkte an, dass sie alle in den letzten Jahren genug von ihrem Spiel gehört hatten und vielleicht Miss Bennet bereit wäre, die willkommene Abwechslung zu bieten. Jene setzte sich, wie gewünscht, ans Pianoforte (nicht ohne, dass Elizabeth an vergangene Jahre erinnert zusammenzuckte) und begann etwas von Beethoven zu spielen, jedoch nicht mit ihrem Gesang zu begleiten. Nein, Mary wusste, dass sie Lieder vielleicht perfekt, doch niemals mit so viel Gefühl singen konnte, wie Lizzy, oder eben die bezaubernde Miss Dashwood. Schmerzliche Erfahrungen hatte sie in dieser Hinsicht in ihrem ersten Jahr als Lehrerin in London machen müssen, als sich die Töchter der hoch angesehen Familien über sie belustigt hatten. Seitdem hatte Mary nie wieder vor anderen gesungen, nur für sich selbst, denn sie liebte es zu singen, wollte sich jedoch um alles in der Welt die sichere Beschämung eines öffentlichen Auftrittes ersparen.  
  
Als sie geendet hatte, folgte höflicher Applaus und eine Frage des Colonels: "Miss Bennet, ich bin verzaubert ob Ihres spielerischen Könnens," sagte er mit einem Lächeln um die Lippen, "doch wollen Sie uns gar nicht mit Ihrem Gesang beehren?"  
  
Diesmal hatte Mary eine gute Antwort parat, über die sie nicht lange nachdenken musste: "Glauben Sie mir, Colonel, ließe ich meine Stimme erklingen, so fänden Sie das Stück bestenfalls noch halb so schön. Und wie könnte ich mit Absicht die Empfindungen aller so grausam schmälern wollen?"  
  
"Darüber kann ich mir in der Tat kein Urteil erlauben."  
  
Etwa zwei Stunden verbrachten sie noch ins Gespräch vertieft im Teezimmer. Als die Uhr zehn schlug, verabschiedete sich der Colonel mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass ein anstrengender Tag hinter ihm und ein weiterer vor ihm lag.  
  
Schon war Richard Fitzwilliam verschwunden und auch die anderen begaben sich nach und nach in ihre Gemächer.  
  
Als Mary am Abend in ihrem Bett lag, konnte sie nicht umhin, festzustellen, wie wenig der Colonel und Miss Dashwood ein Liebespaar zu sein schienen, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die beiden in wenigen Wochen den Bund der Ehe eingehen würden. Doch welchen Grund sollte es neben der Aussicht, nach Indien reisen zu können, für eine Heirat zwischen ihnen geben? Als zweiter Sohn der Familie konnte Richard Fitzwilliam nicht über viel Geld verfügen und Miss Dashwood wäre sicher nicht Lehrerin geworden, besäße sie ein Vermögen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja ein Vermögen von einer Tante geerbt. In derartige Gedanken vertieft, schlief Mary schließlich erschöpft ein. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Miss Mary Bennet, Kapitel 3  
  
Als Mary am nächsten Morgen das Frühstückszimmer betrat, war es noch sehr früh und so saß sie eine Weile allein, bevor Miss Dashwood sich zu ihr gesellte und sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Mary setzte. Der Butler brachte Tee, Toast, Butter und Marmelade.  
  
"Ach," seufzte Miss Dashwood, nachdem sie einen Bissen des Toasts hinuntergeschluckt hatte, "wie sehr werde ich das hier alles vermissen."  
  
"Das Frühstück?" fragte Mary nicht ohne einen Hauch von Ironie.  
  
Margaret lachte. "Ja, vielleicht auch das Frühstück. Aber das wird es in Indien auch geben. Nein, ich werde die Darcys sehr vermissen, vor allem die Kinder, aber auch Ihre Schwester Elizabeth. Wissen Sie, Miss Bennet, ich habe zwar selbst schon zwei Schwestern, aber nach den Jahren, die ich hier verbracht habe, fühlt es sich an, als hätte ich auch noch eine dritte."  
  
Mary erwiderte das nur mit einem Lächeln. Sie selbst konnte nur ahnen, wie man sich fühlte, wenn man eine Schwester hatte, eine, der man wirklich etwas anvertrauen konnte und die man nicht nur Schwester nannte, weil sie das von Geburt her war. Mary wollte das Thema wechseln und ihr fiel ein, dass sie Miss Dashwood noch gar nicht zum bisherigen Unterricht der Kinder befragt hatte.  
  
"Miss Dashwood, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie das erst jetzt frage, aber mir war es gestern nach all der Aufregung vollkommen entfallen: Was haben die Kinder bisher bei Ihnen gelernt?"  
  
"Sie können alle lesen. William weiß bereits einiges über Geschichte und Geographie. Die Zwillinge beschäftigen sich am liebsten mit Tieren. John liest momentan vor allem in Kinderbüchern, lernt Reime und Lieder."  
  
Sie sprachen noch eine Weile über die bisherige Ausbildung, bevor auch die anderen Bewohner Pemberleys am Frühstückstisch Platz nahmen.  
  
Nur kurz nachdem sich alle neun eingefunden hatten, fuhr eine Kutsche vor und nur wenig später betrat ein junger Mann mit dunkelblondem Haar und braunen Augen, der ebenfalls eine rote Uniform wie der Colonel trug, den Raum. Abgesehen von Mary, die den Herren noch nie gesehen hatte, schienen auch alle anderen über dessen Besuch überrascht. Schon sprang Miss Dashwood von ihrem Platz auf, rief erstaunt "Robert!" und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Vermutlich war er ein Bruder von Miss Dashwood.  
  
"Robert, wir hatten Sie heute am allerwenigsten erwartet. Welch wundervolle Überraschung! Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz," begrüßte Ihn nun auch Elizabeth. Colonel Fitzwilliam und Mr. Darcy waren ebenso von ihren Plätzen aufgestanden und schüttelten die Hand des Besuchers.  
  
"Und wer ist diese hübsche Dame, Darcy?" wandte er sich an ihren Schwager, als "Robert" an Marys Stuhl angelangt war.  
  
"Robert, darf ich dir Elizabeths Schwester Mary Bennet vorstellen? Miss Bennet, das ist Leutnant Robert Townsend, Miss Dashwoods Verlobter."  
  
"Hoch erfreut, Madame," begrüßte er sie und wandte sich dann wieder Margaret zu.  
  
Also war Miss Dashwood gar nicht mit dem Colonel verlobt! Mary musste am Vortag etwas falsch verstanden haben. Wer würde auch Colonel Fitzwilliam freiwillig heiraten? Sie war immer noch leicht empört über sein Verhalten kurz nach der Rettung. Oh, wie es sie ärgerte, wie bloß er sie gestellt hatte.  
  
"Mary? Miss Dashwood hat dich etwas gefragt," unterbrach Lizzy ihre Überlegungen. "Wo bist du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken?" setzte sie lachend hinzu.  
  
"Ich... oh, verzeihen Sie bitte, Miss Dashwood, ich war für einen Moment abgelenkt."  
  
Sie sah, wie Colonel Fitzwilliam verstohlen grinste und die Kinder beinahe zu lachen begannen.  
  
"Miss Bennet, eine meiner Brautjungfern ist leider erkrankt und wird nicht an meiner Hochzeit teilhaben können. Nun kam mir der Gedanke, dass Sie vielleicht ihren Platz einnehmen könnten. Miss Bennet, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen?"  
  
"Ich...," Mary wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte, so plötzlich war diese Bitte an sie herangetragen worden. Bei ihren Schwestern hatte sie dies wie selbstverständlich getan. Aber darum gebeten hatte sie noch niemand. "Ich, nun ja, ich würde sehr gern zu Ihrer Hochzeit kommen, das heißt, wenn ich darf." Hierbei blickte sie Elizabeth und Mr. Darcy an, um stumm um Erlaubnis zu bitten.  
  
"Aber natürlich darfst Du," antwortete Lizzy, "wir werden sowieso alle dort sein."  
  
Margaret jubelte vor Freude. "Oh, es wird wundervoll!"  
  
Schneller als es den Darcys lieb war, kam der Abschied von Miss Dashwood und ihrem Verlobten. Nachdem auch die letzten Koffer in der Kutsche verstaut waren, versammelte sich die Gesellschaft am Haupteingang, an dem man am Tag zuvor noch Mary begrüßt hatte. Die Zwillinge Emma und Josephine weinten bitterlich und auch John kullerten Tränen übers ganze Gesicht. Nur William bemühte sich, nicht zu weinen, war er doch immerhin der große Bruder und große Brüder sollten nicht weinen, glaubte er. Margaret Dashwood umarmte alle vier Kinder und nahm ihnen das Versprechen ab, möglichst lieb zu ihrer Tante und neuen Lehrerin zu sein. Dann umarmte sie Lizzy und verabschiedete sich mit einem Knicks von Mr Darcy, der ihr einen Handkuss gab. Ihm gleich tat es der Colonel. Mary lächelte bei der Verabschiedung leicht scheu, wurde aber von Margaret ebenfalls in eine Umarmung gezogen. Als das zukünftige Ehepaar dann endlich in der Kutsche saß, wurden weiße Taschentücher aus Taschen gezogen und so lange gewinkt, bis von den beiden und ihrem Gefährt nichts mehr zu sehen war.  
  
Am Nachmittag sollte die erste Unterrichtsstunde unter Marys Leitung stattfinden. Natürlich war sie etwas nervös. Die Kinder hatten den Unterricht von Margaret geliebt. Würden sie Marys überhaupt akzeptieren, so kurz nach Margarets Abreise? Sie hatte lange über die erste Unterrichtsstunde nachgedacht. Margaret hatte bisher englische Geschichte behandelt, die Zeit der Römer allerdings ausgelassen. Damit wollte Mary anfangen: mit dem großen Imperium und den verschiedenen Eroberungen der Kaiser. Sie sah es als guten Start, bevor sie in den kommenden Monaten mit dem Lateinunterricht für William beginnen würde, den er brauchte, bevor er auf ein Internat gehen könnte. Sie wollte mit dem für sie spannendsten Thema, den Punischen Kriegen, beginnen.  
  
Mary zog sich ihr dunkelblaues Kleid an, ließ sich ihr Haar von Jenny hochstecken und ging eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn in die Bibliothek, um den großen Atlas zu holen, den sie dort entdeckt hatte. Als sie unten angekommen war, vernahm sie Stimmen aus dem Zimmer und klopfte an, bevor sie es betrat. Dort standen Mr. Darcy und Colonel Fitzwilliam und unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, um Mary fragend anzusehen.  
  
"Mr. Darcy, dürfte ich mir ihren Atlas ausborgen? Ich brauche ihn für die kommende Unterrichtsstunde."  
  
"Aber natürlich, Miss Bennet. Fitzwilliam, würdest du den Atlas bitte nach oben bringen. Er ist sicherlich zu schwer für Miss Bennet."  
  
"Gern."  
  
"Nein," unterbrach ihn Mary, "nein danke, ich kann ihn allein tragen. Wirklich."  
  
Und schon trat Mary an das Regal heran, holte den Atlas heraus und war bemüht, den Colonel keines Blickes zu würdigen. Eilig verließ sie die Bibliothek und lief die Stufen hinauf zum Zimmer der Kinder, wohl schneller als es sich gehörte, denn das Buch war schwer, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte - jedenfalls nicht vor dem Colonel.  
  
Sie hatte noch genug Zeit, alles vorzubereiten. Sie suchte die passende Seite aus dem Atlas heraus, sortierte die Zeichnungen, die sie zusammen mit Eleanor und Elizabeth Morton in Bath angefertigt hatte und rief sich noch einmal alle wichtigen Fakten ins Gedächtnis. Schon bald betraten William, Emma, Josephine und John das Zimmer, wenn auch mit betrübten Mienen. Die vier nahmen an einem runden Tisch Platz, an dem Mary bereits saß. Sie lächelte ihre Schüler aufmunternd an, holte tief Luft und begann mit dem Unterricht. Mary zeigte ihnen zunächst die Karte von Italien, versuchte ihnen anhand der Zeichnungen das Leben vor so langer Zeit anschaulich zu machen, fuhr dann mit dem Zeigefinger die Grenzen des römischen Reiches ab und zeigte ihnen Karthago und dessen Machtbereich. Als sie gerade beginnen wollte, vom zweiten Punischen Krieg zu erzählen, meldete sich Josephine zu Wort und bemerkte, dass das vielleicht wichtig sei, ihr aber zu langweilig, da sie nicht viel für Kriege übrig hätte.  
  
"Zu langweilig?" Mary überlegte, wie sie die Stunde noch anders gestalten konnte.  
  
"Miss Bennet, wenn ich ihnen vielleicht etwas vorschlagen könnte?"  
  
Mary fuhr überrascht herum und sah, dass der Colonel in der Tür stand. Wie lange er dort bereits ihren Unterricht beobachtet hatte, wusste sie nicht. Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.  
  
"Ja? Was haben Sie vorzuschlagen, Colonel Fitzwilliam?"  
  
"Sie sollten das ganze vielleicht etwas anschaulicher gestalten."  
  
"Anschaulicher?" Marys Stimme war trotz aller Bemühung etwas höher als gewöhnlich. Wie sollte sie die Geschichte noch anschaulicher gestalten? Sicher genügten doch die Zeichnungen und die Karte?  
  
"Wenn sie erlauben, dann...." Der Colonel betrat das Zimmer und schien etwas in seiner Tasche zu suchen. "Ah, hier." Er holte mit einem Lächeln zwei kleine punische Schiffe aus Zinn hervor, sowie drei Zinn-Elefanten und stellte sie an die betreffenden Stellen auf der Karte.  
  
".... und seht ihr, nachdem der erste Krieg noch mit Schiffen ausgefochten wurde, geschah etwas ungewöhnliches im zweiten...." So berichtete, nein erzählte der Colonel vielmehr die Geschichte von der Überquerung der Pyrenäen und Alpen mit Elefanten. An dieser Stelle konnte er auch die Mädchen wieder für die Geschichte gewinnen, mochten sie doch Tiere so sehr.  
  
"Oh, Elefanten!" riefen sie beide aus und fragten ihren Onkel, ob er auch welche in Indien gesehen hätte, und wie sie eigentlich wirklich aussähen und vor allem wie groß sie wären. Schließlich wollten sie unbedingt auch selbst welche sehen. Mary, die seinen Erzählungen bisher wortlos und leicht schmollend gelauscht hatte, fiel etwas ein, wie sie die Kinder dazu bringen konnte, ihr wieder zuzuhören und nicht dem schrecklichen Colonel, der ihr so unverfroren die Aufmerksamkeit geraubt hatte.  
  
"In London sind vor wenigen Wochen drei Elefanten aus Indien eingetroffen. Wenn es Eure Eltern erlauben, können wir uns die ansehen, wenn wir dort sind."  
  
Sofort erstrahlten alle vier Kinder und baten Mary, dass sie doch möglichst bald um Erlaubnis der Eltern fragen möge. Dann wandte sie sich mit einem unterkühlten Lächeln an den Colonel: "Ich danke Ihnen für diese interessante Stunde, aber ich glaube, dass ich von hier an wieder selbst übernehmen kann."  
  
"Stets zu Ihren Diensten, Miss Bennet."  
  
Er verbeugte sich und verließ das Zimmer mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Mary als selbstgefällig einstufte.  
  
Nach nur noch wenigen Minuten, in denen sie vom letztendlichen Erfolg der Römer berichtete, was, nebenbei bemerkt, alle Kinder enttäuschte, schloss sie den Unterricht für dieses Mal und entließ die Kinder zum Spielen. Lachend liefen sie aus dem Zimmer und baten ihr Kindermädchen, doch schnell mit ihnen nach draußen zu gehen. Mary sammelte mit einem Seufzen alle Zeichnungen ein, band sie zusammen und verstaute sie in einer Tasche. Dann klappte sie den Atlas zu und brachte ihn wieder hinunter in die nun leere Bibliothek. Ihre erste Stunde war nicht so verlaufen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Sie war ganz und gar nicht glücklich über die Einmischung von Colonel Fitzwilliam. Wenn sie ähnliches in den nächsten Stunden vermeiden wollte, musste sie sich neue Methoden ausdenken. Mary war nun entschlossener denn je, ein würdiger Ersatz für Miss Margaret Dashwood zu werden.  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt  
  
© 2003 Anne 


	4. Kapitel 4

Miss Mary Bennet, Kapitel 4  
  
Obwohl Elizabeth bereits hochschwanger war, und eine Reise für andere Damen im gleichen Zustand undenkbar gewesen wäre, war es ihr möglich zur Hochzeit von Margaret zu reisen. Dabei war es günstig, dass Matlock Manor nur etwa eine halbe Stunde vom Stadthaus der Darcys in London gelegen war. Ende August machten sich Mr. und Mrs. Darcy, gemeinsam mit Kindern und natürlich Mary, auf nach London. Colonel Fitzwilliam war im Auftrag von Mr. Darcy bereits zwei Wochen zuvor abgereist, um in London alles für die Familie richten zu lassen. Hätte er das normalerweise selbst erledigt, so wollte er Elizabeth in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand nicht aus den Augen lassen.  
  
Da waren sie gut 10 Jahre verheiratet und liebten sich jeden Tag mehr. Mary wurde beim Anblick von Lizzy und Mr. Darcy stark an ihre Onkel und Tante Gardiner erinnert, mit denen sie ein paar Jahre zuvor ebenfalls etwas Zeit hätte verbringen können. Manchmal fragte sich Mary, ob sie selbst nicht auch eine derartige Liebe erleben wollen würde. Manchmal wünschte sie sich das sehr. Dann wischte sie aber den Gedanken an derartiges aus ihrem Kopf und besann sich auf ihre tatsächliche Aufgabe. Wenn Gott ihr keinen Ehemann zugedacht hatte, so war es ihre Pflicht, die Rolle, die der himmlische Vater ihr gegeben hatte, auch mit allem, was sie geben konnte, auszufüllen.  
  
In London angekommen, wurde ihr ein Zimmer zugewiesen, dass gleich neben dem Zimmer lag, was für die Studien der Kinder gedacht war. Genau wie das Studienzimmer in Pemberley war dieses hier sehr gut ausgestattet mit allem, was man für den Unterricht benötigte. Da gab es Schiefertafeln, Kreide, ein wenig Papier für besondere Anlässe, große Bilderbücher mit Abbildungen von Tieren und auch ein großer Atlas.  
  
Jener sah noch sehr neu aus. Sein roter Einband erstrahlte im Mittagssonnenlicht. Vorsichtig strich Mary über ihn und öffnete die erste Seite und erschrak, als sie sah, dass dieser Atlas wohl von nun an ihr gehörte. Ihr Name stand fein säuberlich darin, aber Mary konnte die Handschrift nicht erkennen. Als sie sich noch darüber wunderte, klopfte auch schon Jenny an die Tür.  
  
"Miss, ich habe Sie in ihrem Zimmer gesucht. Der Tee steht bereit. Darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein, sich frisch zu machen."  
  
Mary kam sich fürchterlich vornehm vor und lächelte ihre treue Gehilfin an. "Vielen Dank, Jenny, das habe ich bereits erledigt, aber könntest Du bitte mein Haar erneut hochstecken?"  
  
Zusammen gingen sie in Marys Zimmer, wo sie sich vor den Spiegel begaben.  
  
"Mit Verlaub, Miss, wollen sie vielleicht ihr neues hellgelbes Kleid anziehen?"  
  
"Denkst Du, dass das angemessener wäre?"  
  
Mary war sich in solchen Dingen manchmal noch immer unsicher. Bisher hatte sie auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres geachtet, jedoch nie auf die Farbe oder den Schnitt ihres Kleides. Sie legte nicht viel wert auf Mode. Das hellgelbe Kleid war ein Geschenk Elizabeths gewesen und lag bei ihrer Ankunft bereits in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
"Nun ja, wie ich höre, sollen noch andere Herrschaften zum Tee geladen sein. Und wer weiß, vielleicht sind ja auch einige hübsche Gentlemen darunter."  
  
Kaum das sie es gesagt hatte, errötete Jenny auch schon.  
  
"Oh, Miss Mary, das meinte ich nicht so. Ich finde nur, dass Ihre dunklen Augen in dem hellgelben Kleid besser zur Geltung kommen. Also..."  
  
"Ist schon gut Jenny, Du hast ja recht. Es ist ein Geschenk Elizabeths und sie wird sich etwas dabei gedacht haben, als sie es mir kaufte."  
  
Nachdem Mary das neue Kleid angezogen und Jenny Marys Haar neu hergerichtet hatte, ging die junge Lehrerin die lange Treppe hinunter in das Gesellschaftszimmer. Und tatsächlich vernahm sie fremde Stimmen aus dem Zimmer. Als sie das Zimmer betrat, war sie umso erstaunter, etwa 7 Damen mit Teetassen zu sehen.  
  
"Mary, wie schön Dich endlich wieder zu sehen!"  
  
Jane! Das war Jane, die sie da so freudig begrüßte und, ganz unddamenhaft auf sie zustürmte.  
  
"Oh, Jane," sagte Mary, "ich bin so froh, dass Du schon hier bist."  
  
Auch ihre Tante Gardiner war hier, zusammen mit ihrer ältesten Tochter, Alison, die bereits vor einem Jahr einen jungen Offizier geheiratet hatte. Dann erkannte Mary auch noch Miss Bingley. Mit einem höflichen Knicks begrüßte sie die Dame, die ihr nur einen abschätzenden Blick und gespitzte Lippen entgegenbrachte.  
  
Auch Margaret Dashwood war dort und kam ihr mit gleicher Begeisterung entgegen wie Jane.  
  
"Mary, ich muss Ihnen meine älteren Schwestern vorstellen! Das sind Mrs. Marianne Brandon und Mrs. Elinor Ferrars."  
  
Mary begrüßte die freundlich lächelnden Damen ebenfalls mit einem Knicks. In ihren Gesichtern war die gleiche Grundehrliche Freundlichkeit wie in dem ihrer Schwester Margaret zu erkennen.  
  
"Miss Bennet," sagte nun Marianne, "ich bin hoch erfreut, Sie endlich kennenzulernen. Margaret konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, von Ihnen zu erzählen."  
  
Mary lächelte und fragte sich, was Margaret berichtet hatte. Immerhin hatten sie sich kaum gesehen. Allerdings freute sie sich auf eine Teestunde mit den Damen, die, mit Ausnahme von Miss Bingley, allesamt von fröhlicher Grundstimmung zu sein schienen. Schnell fand sie heraus, dass Mrs. Brandon sich, ebenso wie Mary selbst, für Literatur interessierte. Vor allem die Romantiker hätten es ihr angetan. Mary und Mrs. Brandon zogen sich in eine Ecke zurück und diskutierten die neuesten Erscheinungen aus Deutschland.  
  
"Miss Bennet, bitte nennen Sie mich Marianne. Ich fühle es, wir sind verwandte Seelen!"  
  
"Gern, Marianne. Aber nur, wenn Sie mich Mary nennen."  
  
Die Damen waren zu einer Abmachung bekommen und lachten über eine lustige Zeile aus einem Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm, als einige Herren das Zimmer betraten und die Damen zu einem Spaziergang im Hyde Park baten. Elizabeth bat darum, sich entschuldigen zu dürfen, da sie lieber etwas ruhen wollte, aber alle anderen nahmen die Einladung gern an. So machte sich die Gesellschaft auf, die Kutschen zu besteigen, da der Park doch immerhin zwei Straßen entfernt lag.  
  
"Oh, Mary," bat Marianne, "sie müssen mit uns kommen. Ich möchte Ihnen meinen Gatten, Colonel Brandon vorstellen."  
  
Mary willigte ein und ging mit zur Kutsche von Marianne. Dort stand allerdings ein anderer Colonel und half den Damen beim Einstieg: Fitzwilliam begrüßte Mary höflich mit einer Verbeugung und reichte ihr dann seine Hand zum Einstieg. Mary nahm sie dankend an, bemühte sich aber, ein kühles Gesicht zu bewahren.  
  
Colonel Fitzwilliam nahm ebenfalls in der Kutsche Platz, gefolgt von einem etwas älteren Herren mit sandfarbenem Haar und einigen Linien auf seinem sonst so jugendlich wirkenden Gesicht.  
  
"Mary, darf ich Ihnen meinen Gatten vorstellen? Das ist Colonel Brandon."  
  
"Erfreut, Miss Bennet, ich habe schon so manches von Ihnen gehört," antwortete er schmunzelnd und wandte sich dann an Fitzwilliam, der neben Mary saß. "Das ist also die Dame, die Du aus einer misslichen Lage befreit hast, Fitzwilliam!"  
  
Mary sah Fitzwilliam unverständlich an. Was hatte Colonel Brandon da eben gesagt? "Ich... Wie können Sie nur, Fitzwilliam? Ich dachte nicht, dass sie das Unglück all ihren Freunden erzählen würden," brach es aus Mary weniger damenhaft hervor. Sie war wütend und den Tränen nah.  
  
Colonel Brandon kam ihm sofort zur Hilfe, Mary zu beschwichtigen. "Oh, Miss Bennet, vertrauen Sie mir, Fitzwilliam verriet mir keine Details. Aber immerhin war er mir eine Entschuldigung schuldig, nachdem er mich bei unserem geplanten Jagdausflug versetzt hatte.  
  
Mary war nicht wirklich beschwichtigt, schwieg jedoch für die den Rest der Fahrt, die kaum länger als 5 Minuten dauerte. Im Park angekommen nahm sie widerwillig die Hand des Colonels Fitzwilliam, der ihr aus der Kutsche helfen wollte und stand dann etwas abseits von der Gruppe der Freunde, die nun zum Spaziergang ansetzte. Auch die Kinder waren mitgekommen, versammelten sich jedoch um Margaret, die sie schrecklich vermisst hatten. Mary seufzte und gesellte sich ebenfalls zu Margaret - für den Fall, dass sie hätte aushelfen müssen. Immerhin war sie die Gouvernante der Kinder. Es tat ihr ein wenig weh, zu erkennen, dass sie Margaret immer noch viel lieber hatten als sie. Aber das war wohl zu erwarten. Immerhin unterrichtete sie sie erst seit wenigen Wochen. Schweigend ging sie neben der fröhlichen Gruppe her und hatte kaum einen Blick für die schönen Bäume übrig. Zu sehr kam sie sich nur wie ein überflüssiges Anhängsel vor. Sie fragte sich, woher diese Gefühl kam, dass sie lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Zudem machte sich auch ein leichter Kopfschmerz immer mehr breit. Mary rieb ihre Schläfe unbewusst und blickte umher. Da sah sie, dass sich Miss Bingley an Colonel Fitzwilliams Arm festhielt und ihn mit klimpernden Wimpern anhimmelte. Offenbar hatte die Dame ihr Interesse auf den Cousin verlegt, nachdem Mr. Darcy Marys Schwester Elizabeth unablässig liebte. Mary konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Armer Colonel Fitzwilliam! Allerdings...vielleicht hatte er das Interesse der reichen Erbin mit Absicht auf sich gezogen. Als zweiter Sohn eines Lords hatte er kein eigenes Vermögen und musste zusehen, dass er eine reiche Dame heiratete. Plötzlich sah sie Colonel Fitzwilliam direkt an und verdrehte schmunzelnd seine Augen, als er Marys schadenfrohes Schmunzeln sah. Da erschrak sie und sah schnell wieder weg. Was fiel diesem Halunken nur ein so mit ihr zu kommunizieren? Wahrlich unschicklich!  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
© Anne  
  
Matlock Manor - Sitz von Colonel Fitzwilliams Eltern, Lord und Lady Matlock. Hm. Steht so nicht in "Stolz und Vorurteil", aber da sich Miss Austen über die Eltern vom Colonel ausschweigt, gehe ich hier mit der allgemeinen Überzeugung der JA-Fanfiction-Schreiber und nenne die Familie Matlock. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Miss Mary Bennet, Kapitel 5  
  
In den kommenden Tagen lernte Mary auch den Ehemann von Elinor Ferrars kennen. Mr. Ferrars war Pastor in einer kleinen Gemeinde in Südengland, etwas schüchtern, aber vollkommen eingenommen von seiner Ehefrau. Marianne Brandon fand offenbar gefallen daran, ihren Schwager zu necken, was der Herr ihr aber nicht weiter übel nahm. Überhaupt war die Gesellschaft als solche zu Späßen aufgelegt und keiner nahm dem anderen etwas übel. Auch Mary gelangte so zu ihrer früheren Lockerheit zurück und selbst Miss Bingleys gelegentlichen Spitzen wusste sie entgegenzutreten. Mary fand es hochkomisch, wie sich Miss Bingley um Colonel Fitzwilliam bemühte, der aber diese Bemühungen nicht zu quittieren wusste. Ihr eigenes Verhalten gegenüber Fitzwilliam war dagegen immer noch von einer gewissen Kühle und Abstand geprägt.  
  
Einen Tag vor der Hochzeit fand sich die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft, also Braut, Bräutigam, Brautjungfern und Trauzeugen in Matlock Manor ein. Auch Mary, als eine der drei Brautjungfern, bekam ein Zimmer im herrschaftlichen Anwesen der Fitzwilliams.  
  
Mary lernte Lord und Lady Matlock, die Eltern Colonel Fitzwilliams kennen und hätte sich gern mehr mit Lady Matlock über ihre Erfahrungen in Indien unterhalten, als sie zum Probedurchlauf für die Hochzeit gerufen wurde. Im Garten von Matlock Manor sollte die Zeremonie statt finden. Sobald sie den Garten betreten hatte, kam Margaret auf sie zugestürzt.  
  
"Mary, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, die erste Brautjungfer zu sein? Sie sind mir die liebste aus der Gemeinschaft. Bitte?"  
  
Mary sah zur Gesellschaft und bemerkte, dass die anderen Brautjungfern Miss Bingley, sowie eine leicht säuerlich guckende Cousine der Braut waren. Sie willigte ein und nahm den Platz neben der Braut ein.  
  
Sie probten den Gang zum Rosenbogen, unter dem die Zeremonie vollführt werden sollte. Der Platz war von einer Rosenhecke umrahmt und zum Ende des Platzes führte ein Gang, so dass der Bräutigam die Braut erst sehen würde, wenn sie den Weg vom Ende zum Bogen anträte. Mary war als erste der Brautjungfern die Letzte, die den Weg vor der Braut antrat und bemerkte erst, als sie vorn angekommen war, dass Colonel Fitzwilliam der erste Trauzeuge war. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem kurzen Nicken, achtete dann aber auf Margaret, die bereits am heutigen Tag vor Freude strahlte. Auch Leutnant Townsend war die Freude deutlich anzusehen. Mary seufzte unmerklich und versuchte sich dann auf das zu konzentrieren, was der junge Pfarrer, dessen Namen sie noch nicht kannte, zum Verlauf der Zeremonie zu sagen hatte. Bisher war sie nie Brautjungfer gewesen, obwohl alle ihre Schwestern bereits verheiratet waren. Aber sie hatten immer andere Mädchen dafür gefunden. Mary wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie das damals immer ein wenig geschmerzt hatte, aber nun bekam sie ja endlich ihre Chance, aktiv an einer Hochzeit teilzunehmen - wenn auch nicht als Braut. Sie musste beim Gedanken an die Trauzeigen schmunzeln, denn jene sahen schlichtweg umwerfend in ihren roten Uniformen aus. Hatte sie das wirklich gerade gedacht? Ja.  
  
Am Morgen der Hochzeit saß Mary leicht nervös vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer, während Jenny ihre Haare kunstvoll hochsteckte und kleine, gelbe Blüten darin befestigte. Ihr Kleid war ebenfalls zartgelb und saß zum Glück sehr gut.  
  
Wenig später schritt Mary auf den Rosenbogen zu, auf dem noch der Morgentau wie kleine Perlen lag. Sie sah kurz zu Colonel Fitzwilliam hinüber, der gleichzeitig zum Bogen lief und ihr aufmunternd zulächelte. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und sah dann wieder nach vorn. Die ganze Zeremonie lang stand sie bezaubert neben Margaret und als alles vorbei war, jubelte sie wie alle anderen. An Colonel Fitzwilliams Arm verließ sie die Zeremonie und ging zur Kutsche, die Margaret und Robert zum Hafen bringen würde. Am Abend schon verließ ihr Schiff London und würde Monate später in Indien ankommen. Margaret weinte, als sie sich von allen verabschiedete, auch von Mary. Als die Kutsche schließlich Matlock Manor verließ winkte ihnen die Gesellschaft hinterher, bis sie ganz verschwunden war. Dann begaben sich alle in das große Esszimmer, in dem nun ein Imbiss für die Gesellschaft und Hochzeitsgäste bereit stand.  
  
Mary saß, wie es sich gehörte neben Colonel Fitzwilliam, sprach aber kaum mit ihm. Sie zog es vor, mit Marianne Brandon und dem jungen Pfarrer, einem Cousin von Marianne zu plaudern.  
  
Als dann aber zum Tanz aufgefordert wurde, wandte sich der Fitzwilliam an Mary und bat sie um den ersten Tanz, nicht ohne darauf hinzuweisen, dass es sich so gehörte. Den Tanz nutzte der Colonel, um mit Mary zu sprechen.  
  
"Miss Bennet, wie kann ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen?"  
  
"Wofür wollen Sie sich entschuldigen?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Sagen Sie es mir."  
  
Für etwa 32 Schritte konnten sie nicht wieder miteinander sprechen und so hatte Mary Gelegenheit überirre Antwort nachzudenken.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte Sie sich schon dafür entschuldigen, dass Sie es nicht einmal bemerken, wenn sie die Gefühle einer jungen Dame verletzen."  
  
Das war direkt und Mary bereute ihre Antwort schon ein wenig, als sie ihrem Tanzpartner wieder näher kam.  
  
"Ich... es tut mir leid, Miss Bennet. Ich hatte wohl zu viel Umgang mit Soldaten. Ich gelobe Besserung. Nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung an?"  
  
Der Colonel war still geworden, aber Mary antwortete nicht.  
  
"Miss Bennet, mit Verlaub, Sie scheinen überzeugt davon, dass ich zu keiner Besserung fähig bin. Woher nur diese Sturheit?," versuchte er wieder ein wenig zu scherzen.  
  
Mary seufzte. "Nun gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so stur war. Ich nehme ihre Entschuldigung an. Freunde?"  
  
"Freunde!"  
  
Der Colonel lachte und schwang Mary etwas stürmischer, als es schicklich war, durch den Raum.  
  
Das Paar wurde von mindestens drei Paar Augen beobachtet, von zweien mit Freude, von einem mit Argwohn. Während Miss Bingley verzweifelt versuchte, Fitzwilliam auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, schauten sich Marianne Brandon und ihr Ehemann, Colonel Brandon, wissend an und schienen Pläne zu schmieden.  
  
"Meine Liebe, was hast du vor," fragte der Colonel. "Nicht, nichts," antwortete Mrs. Brandon mit einem Schmunzeln.  
  
Die Gesellschaft wurde bald aufgelöst und die Gäste begaben sich, sofern sie in London wohnten, in ihre Häuser, oder, wenn es sich um Gäste handelte, die von weiter weg kamen, in ihre Zimmer in Matlock Manor. Langsam löschten sich die Lichter in dem Haus  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.....  
  
© Anne 


End file.
